


The Wolf

by LadyRedflame



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, First Impressions, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedflame/pseuds/LadyRedflame
Summary: A walk in the park after work, on the way home, is nothing special right?It's the same every day until, one day, it's not: a strange encounter with someone who looks like a predator, a wolf.Literally only an excuse for writing about the Winter Soldier after I recently watched the movie.





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing something in the MCU fandom: I was dragged into this word by my best friend who suggested, some 4 or 5 months back, to watch Captain America: The First Avenger because "it's a nice movie, just for fun. You'll enjoy it".  
> Yes of course...neither me nor her (even if she's a Marvel fan) expected the outcome: it kinda backfired a little. Just a little tiny bit of backfire, I swear! 
> 
> Anyway, from "it's just a nice movie" to "Steve and Bucky are my spirit animals and the Avengers my adopted family" it's a short step right? *looks around for consensus*
> 
> So...this is my first work for the MCU fandom, please have mercy! ^___^

It wasn’t so cold to be October, but the wind has made a point to freeze every bit of her skin that peeked off of her clothes; not that it was much, just her face and that tiny bare strip between the end of the sleeves of her winter coat and the gloves that covered her hands.

She had her head sunken between her shoulders, speeding up her pace so she could get home and try to get warm again; she didn’t really looked at where she was going, knowing too well where she had to turn and paying attention just enough to don’t get in other people’s way.

It doesn’t take long to walk home from work, but she particularly enjoys the part where she has to cross the park: even if New York was such a big and most of the time noisy city, the park was much quiet and she slowed down a bit to take in the view. She knows that, even if she didn’t see it behind the trees and the Public Library, the Avengers Tower was there, hidden at sight but still present in her thoughts.

Her eyes glanced up in the sky, to the point where supposedly the big, shiny A of the tower should be; she sighted, she didn’t want to think about her job even when she had clocked out so she mentally scoffed herself and turned the back to the hidden building, ready for her walk through the park.

 

That’s when she saw him.

 

At first, she didn’t even know if she really saw him or if it was her imagination, it took a bit to realize that, in fact, there was someone standing a few meters from her, apparently staring at the same point she were staring at a bunch of seconds ago.

She gazed at him, not even trying to hide the fact that she was studying him: he was tall, far taller than her. If she was forced to guess, she would say 5’9” at least, maybe a bit more, the body of a fighter. He probably worked for some security agency or as a body guard for someone like her boss.

Thinking of her boss only made her make an annoyed face, rolling her eyes to the sky before taking them again on the stranger: he seemed oblivious of where he was or that someone was blatantly staring at him. 

Of course she would take advantage of it: she continued in her study, taking in his full figure, head to toe and then again on his face. Dark hair, reaching his shoulders, were being messed up by the freezing wind but he seemed not to care, like he was used to it.

He was dressed in dark clothes, a dark winter coat on; no gloves from what she could see, but she actually could only see his right side. What caught her attention were his eyes: blue they were, an astonishing light shade of blue, like the ice you see floating in those pictures from the North Pole and apparently as cold as it.

A shiver run down her spine at looking at that man like she sensed some kind of danger radiating from him, something that screams “stay away for your own good”. Still, she couldn’t manage to divert her eyes from him, even when he seemed to notice that someone was staring at him. 

He moved slowly, his eyes diverting from the sky to focus on her, studying her for the first time since she saw him. He went so far as to turn to her, blue eyes roaming up and down her figure like he was deciding if she was a threat or not.

He moves like a predator, a sort of feral animal which she would have to be afraid of; and in some ways she was, she didn’t know how to react: run, stay still and hope everything goes fine maybe? 

She was starting to panic a bit and he still didn’t have moved any closer to her, he was still five or six meters away, blue eyes pointed at her while he took his left hand out of the pocket. It was then that she noticed it wasn’t a flesh hand: it was metallic, metal fingers flexed in and out like he was nervous, the little scales moving accordingly to his will. It was hypnotic that movement, something that dragged her attention even more on that hand, studying the scales like they were some sort of work of art, shining brighter when they catch the sun peaking out of the clouds.  

She was starting to feel like the rabbit in front of a snake ready to eat her: hypnotized and paralyzed, unable to move even if her brain was screaming “run” at the top of its lungs. That man didn’t even move but you could smell danger radiate from him from a mile away.

 

And then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

 

Like a second before he was staring at her and the next one she was staring at an empty spot where he was just moments before: it was so sudden, she didn’t even see him moving.

She closed her eyes for a moment, catching the breath she didn’t know she was holding, shaking her head and then sighting. She started walking again, crossing the park as usual to get home but for some reason the man she saw was stuck in her head. Little she knows she was face to face with the former Winter Soldier and that she will face him again sooner than later. All because of her job. 

She has encountered a wolf and that was going to change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is not English, so it's possible that there are some errors (grammar or else): I'm really sorry if that's the case, so please feel free to point them and I will gladly correct the story.
> 
> Kudos and comments are more than very welcome!  
> And thank you for reading this...thing? (I really don't know how to name it)


End file.
